


The Reason People Stay

by MalecAcid



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen, I wrote it in like ten minutes, Idk how to tag thissssss, Light Angst, Wordcount: 100-500, but also it's my first skam espana fic!! Which!!! Exciting!!, of course its a cris chatacter study im literally in love with her, this is slightly angsty but not really, tis very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Cris didn't know why people stayed with her for so long.
Relationships: Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña & Everyone, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 9





	The Reason People Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first skam espana fic!!! It's v short but I hope that you like ittt 🥺🥺
> 
> Yes this is cheesy yes the title is shitty just go with it I wrote this at midnight

Cris had never really considered herself to be someone worthwhile. 

She had friends who had stuck with her, of course, though she didn't know why. She had her brother and her parents, though mostly out of principality. 

A lot of people who had been in her life had just come and gone, inevitably getting fed up with her shit, getting annoyed with her and eventually deciding to just leave her behind. 

That's what she thought Joana was going to do. That's what she thought Joana did, at first. 

Cris knew that everyone around her, including her friends, including her brother, thought that she was annoying. Even though they did think that about her, even though it was true, they stayed anyway. They had stayed even though so many other people had left. She didn't know why. 

Eventually she realized that Joana was going to stay too, despite how Cris had acted towards her, despite everything that had been said between them in the past week. 

It took a while, but slowly, surely, she started to realize why the people she loved stayed. 

They loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you likeddd


End file.
